


Supernaturalism, Stupidity, and Other Lovely Things

by MercurialComet, VibrantVenus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Annie Piper and Reyna ship Jercy, M/M, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Thats canon here, slight theatre au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>supernaturalism(n):</p><p> the quality of being attributed to power that seems to violate or go beyond natural forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devil Takes the Hindmost

“Augur!”

“Yes?” A blond man in a black jumpsuit came forward into the light, speaking to a voice in the darkness.

“I’ve heard you had a vision that is, slightly troubling to the well being of our plan.”

The man grimaced, not liking that he was put on the spot for a glimpse into the future that could ruin plans that had been laid for decades.“Yes my lady. Two men will discover their powers and rise against us.”

There was a sigh, and a tremor shook the room. “Well, that will complicate things a bit. Do you know them? Appearances, Names? Do you know anything that could benefit our side?”

A head shake, blue eyes slightly rolling, not enough to show, but enough to show his exasperation of _No one understands how my powers work around here_. “No my lady. All I know is that they’re at the college theatre right now.”

“Will they change their mind and help the cause?”

“It seems… improbable, my lady.”

“Fine. Go there, find the two, and eliminate them. We can’t let new variables to start causing unneeded issues.”

The Augur paused. “Whatever it takes?”

“Whatever it takes.”

There was shift of the earthy ground around them, and he was gone.

* * *

 

“Take it from the top!” There was a collective groan as everyone walked back to their spots on stage to restart the song.

While massively complaining of course.

“It’s so difficult to sing Gustave! He’s a ten year old boy who sings higher than Christine at some points! And Christine sings higher than Cosette from Les Mis for fuck’s sake!”

“Shut up Jack!”

“Oh, Percy.” a voice from the lights shouted down as a handsome blond teen peeked over the railing where the lights hung. “Where do you want the light to be on stage when you come out to sing Ms.Giry’s part?”.

“Um, let’s see… How about down center? Can you do that Jason?” A tanned, black haired man shouted back up from the stage. “Oh, and we decided it’s Mark Giry! Not Ms.Giry, **Mark** Giry.”

“Good for you! It’s now a baritone instead of alto, so what?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Baritone is pretty much the male alto.”

“I would scream at you in anger, but that’s pretty true.”

“Perseus Achilles Jackson! Stop screaming before you lose your voice and we have to stop practice. And Jason Grace, you stop distracting him! You two are roommates, you can have a chat back at your apartment.”

“Yes Reyna.”

A nod was shared between the three, and the female director went back to her post and said, “Jack! Start it from the beginning of the quartet please!”

“Ooooh. Ooooooh. Ooooh. Ooooooh!”

By the middle of the song, the haunting music was flying through the air, each note slightly hanging on the oxygen in the room, all the harmonies exactly as Reyna imagined, and this wasn’t even one week away from the show, right on the last dress rehearsal.

“Devil takes the hindmost”. As the last notes were sung by Sharon everyone felt the buzz from a well done performance and Reyna was just starting to congratulate them when there was a sudden whisper of sound, and a chill running down their spines. There was something in the room with them and it was most definitely not well meaning.

“Maybe we should leave, I think we have it down for now and we will nail the show tomorrow.” Reyna said unsurely, as she unlocked the backstage door so the actors could change out of their costumes and remove the stage makeup, while the technicians stayed on the catwalks, powering down the equipment.

With years of theatre, choir, and the experience of rushing to get a show ready, not to mention the fear of _What_ _Who the fuck is here? How did they get the key?The doors are locked and Reyna has the key,_ They all were on the stage,besides Jason who was still on the catwalk, just barely finishing up the lights.

They all heard Reyna scream and Annabeth cussing like a sailor and ran into the seats where they saw Drew Tanaka from the costuming department sitting limply in a chair, obviously moved, with a dagger in her neck; blood starting to dry up with a note in her hand.

Piper, one of the costume designers, reached out with a shaky hand, grabbed blood streaked paper, unfolded it, and read.

“Two of you know exactly why I’m here. Give up now, and this won’t get messy.”

They all stood still, Percy and Jason both having slightly more panicked expression than the others, because for some weird reason, they felt that the danger was for them. A dagger whirled through the air towards Jason, as the sharp weapon flew ever closer there was a sudden whoosh of air and Jason was on the stage, perfectly safe and unharmed, although now everyone was slightly on edge, no one noticed. They all stood for a minute before quickly running for the doors, all scattering in seperate directions.

Jason and Percy both ran to the same door which led to the crowded streets of New York. They didn’t have much time to to discuss which way they’d run, only allowing instinct to rely on.

Sadly, their instincts were different, and they split up. They both ran towards their shared dorm, they just took vastly different directions. Percy’s leading him home to their dorito filled haven and Jason’s leading directly into the arms of a stranger. Bony fingers dug into his shoulders, pulling him from the street into the alley behind them.

A black hood was pulled over his head before he could process his sudden change in momentum, the hood blocking his sight and disorienting him, and his arms now tied behind his back. He was thrown in the trunk of a car, and, after a while, was driven out to an unknown destination.


	2. Jason has the More Useful Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that schools starting, ill only update on weekends. But it won't be every weekend I update the same story.

Percy was back at the apartment watching Finding Nemo for the 20th time, mouthing all the words, when he realized how quiet the apartment was. Jason, while not exactly the loudest person, was still a bit louder than Percy. Add the fact that Jason would be scouring the web to figure out exactly what was going on with his _ loud ass typing _ , and Percy was starting to feel a bit worried about the safety of the law major.

As he paused the movie to grab his phone, it started ringing, and he looked down to see that Annabeth was calling him. He answered.

“Hey Seaweed Brain. Reyna told me to ask you if you’ve seen Piper and Jason.”

“No, I haven’t. Are they the only ones missing?” Percy was starting to be more worried, and it felt like something in his gut was pulling.

“Yeah, wait, let me three-way Reyna into this.”

“Ok.” There was a pause as he waited for Annabeth to call her girlfriend.

“Annie, did he see them?!” the Puerto-Rican woman exploded over the phone the second she connected.

“No Reyna, I didn’t”

“Oh, god. They’re gone!” Reyna was starting to sound a bit hysterical, and Percy was starting to follow.

“Reyna, babe, keep calm, take deep breathes.”

“Oh my god, they’re gone…”

“Reyna, stay on the line. I’m on my way to your house. I’ll be there shortly, okay?”

“Wait Annie don’t-” A beep was heard. “Oh my god.” Percy was starting to hear Reyna freak out a bit more now.

“Percy, what happens if she goes missing too?”

Percy was thinking  _ Shit, what am I supposed to do? I’ve been in her position, but I’ve been in this position. _

“Um, I don’t think Annabeth would be missing that quickly.”

“But what if she does?! What if she was one of the people in the-”

“Reyna. Your girlfriend is a physics major who knows more than both of us combined, takes absolutely zero shit, and knows judo.  **Stay cool.** ”   _ Wait. _ He said those words, but why did they feel different from the other ones? As if they had power behind them.

There was a pause before the director started speaking again, but this time she sounded like her normal self.

“Thanks Percy. I needed that pep talk.”

“No problem?” That was a really quick turnaround from the sobbing mess Reyna was before he said those words. Was that why she was fine? Because of a phrase he’s said multiple times? 

“Hey, Annabeth’s here, I’m going to go. Take care and call us if you see Jason or Piper.”

_ What the fuck is going on?!  _  The phone hung up. Percy, now confused and worried, sat down in the couch, his gut still hurting as he thought out what could’ve happened to make Reyna so calm so quickly.

_ Drugs? No, Reyna is probably that person who drugs don’t even effect. _

_ Our friendship? She trusts me? Probably, but not that likely. _

He was thinking so hard, the tug in his gut got tighter, and it was starting to lead to excruciating pain.

Percy doubled over right as his shower started running so violently, the shower head was vibrating loudly with how much force was unleashed through it.

_ Fuck,  _ he thought through his pain.  _ This is too much, I need this to all stop right now so I can think! _

As if the water could hear his thoughts, the shower stopped blasting water. It got quiet in the apartment again. The pulling in his gut went away.

_ Did I just. Control. Water. I didn’t right? That was just a lucky coincidence. _ But Percy had a suspicion that there was something else going on besides luck that could win the lottery.

_ Well, it’s time to put the scientific method to use. I knew a biology major would help me out in life. _

He got up and headed to his bathroom to turn on the sink. He turned the knob, and the water came out.

_ Ok, everything is normal, the water is moving like water. See, I was crazy. It’s not like the water is going to form a ball just because I thought so-   _

The water was forming into a translucent sphere and slowly growing as more water was coming out of the spout. Thinking quickly, Percy turned off the sink and looked at the aqua globe.

_ Ok, that’s new. Can I move this in the air? _

Percy concentrated, thinking of moving the ball through the air to the previously violent shower. It followed his every wish.

_ Shit, does this mean I have-  _ The doorbell rang. Percy flinched, and the ball of water went down the drain.  _ Ok, I have to concentrate on the water to control it. _ The bell rang again, this time followed by annoyed knocking.

“I’m coming!”

Percy went to the door and opened it to reveal the landlord, Gleeson Hedge standing in the warm sunlight of the outside.

“Ok, cupcake,” Hedge started, “Why did I hear your showers explode earlier?”

_ Shit, if this asshole doesn’t leave, he’ll bump up the rent and Jason’s dad can’t help us forever. _

“ **_What are you talking about?_ ** ”

After a pause, Hedge looked confused. He opened his mouth, but came up with nothing.

_ Did I do that? With a phrase everyone uses? _

“I don’t know why I’m here, I guess.” There was a pause after the landlord spoke, a pause that Percy, with curiosity befitting a scientist, and in this current situation, decided to try and sneak in another phrase.

“So, today is a beautiful day isn’t it? You can tell the  **_april showers_ ** are coming early.”

With those words, the flowers in the park across the crowded New York street started to bloom, drawing a crowd, laughter and happiness erupting throughout the air.

“Wow, Millie would love to go there, and to take the kid with her too,”Hedge said dreamily, coming up with an idea for a family outing.

“Ok, I’ve gotta go cupcake, don’t do anything illegal.” And with that, the short, slightly portly man left.

Percy stepped inside his apartment and closed his door harder than he thought he did. The impact was so powerful, it left a crack on the frame. He stared at it while thinking,  _ Holy shit. It’s like Simon Snow and Carry On met waterbending which met better strength. _

He sat down, his mind going into overdrive.

_ Ever since that incident with the note and Drew- wait. Does this mean. Fuck. I was one of the people on that note. I have superpowers now. There’s a person who probably wants to kill me because of that, and my best bro/roommate is missing because of  _ _ that. _ _ Shit. _

Percy ran out of the apartment towards Piper’s, he heard she had a good roommate so maybe they could comfort each other, even with his dilemma.

* * *

 

Jason lay in the trunk of the car, his arms numb from being tied and unmoving for longer than ten minutes. The world around had gotten quiet, either they were in a very deserted area of New York, or this car had the best damn soundproofing in all of New York, it was louder in libraries and testing sites than it was in this tiny trunk.

Which would make screaming useless.

The car slowly came to a stop and Jason heard the trunk open. Finally there was sound, though not the usual sounds of life that came from living in New York for most of his life. But before he was able to think of anything, he was roughly pulled out of the trunk and lifted onto a shoulder and carried to somewhere.

_ Shit, I’m being taken into a building. Wait, how do I know this? _

However he knew, it didn’t matter as his arms were tied behind his back, and his legs were currently being held together under his captor’s arm. As they went inside, Jason somehow counted 5 guys around him and realized how  **gargantuan** the guy holding him was.

_ Ok, how am I figuring all this out. It just feels like I’m grasping at thin air-  _ “Oof!”

“Sorry there, I forgot about the ceiling.”

_ No problem, asshole. _

He was still being carried, but now he felt the group stop, and open a door.

Just to toss him in the room.

“Ow!” The door was closed, there was a click, and Jason  **again** weirdly sensed the presence of someone else in the room, in the opposite corner where he was.

Thinking that they could help each other, he immediately pulled his arms across the floor to try and slide to the person when he felt the ropes snap as if they were tissue paper. Slightly confused, he reached up and pulled off his hood, his eyes slightly irritated by the light, but when they adjusted, he saw a female figure in the corner where he thought they were. They looked vaguely native american, and they seemed to remind him of-

_ Piper! _

Jason ran across the room and whispered in the designer’s ear, “It’s Jason, they got me too. I’m going to untie you, okay?” before quickly untying the ropes binding her jacket and shirt to her body and helping her to her feet.

“Jason” she started, “what is going on?”

“I don’t know Pipes”

“Ok. We know they wanted to know about people at the theatre.”

“Yeah. And?”

She didn’t even miss a beat. “We give them false information about us.”

“What about our faces? They can probably find us again through our looks.”

The fashion designer reached into an inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out a makeup bag.

Jason was flabbergasted. “How in the world did you sneak that in here?”

“I was placing it in my inside pocket because I had a bad feeling about something. Now I’m glad I did, especially because I only have to work on our faces because of how cold New York gets in February.” She was right, February was one of the coldest months in New York, so the both of them had long sleeve jackets and gloves, covering their skin effectively. “Now hold still.”

Jason did as he was told and felt Piper work her magic over his face. When she pulled away, he asked, “How do I look like?”

“You have a tan, a big nose, and a mole on your right cheek. Now stay still, I have some temporary hair chalk.” She then chalked his hair black. “Ok, now do me.”

“How? I don’t know how to apply makeup.”

“Jason. It’s the exact same as stage makeup.”

“Oh, ok.”

When Jason finished his handiwork, Piper looked like his younger sister, also tanned and with black hair, plus she also had contacts in her bag that she put on to make her eyes blue.

A couple of minutes after she finished and put the bag away, the door to the room opened, and a burly man stepped in, raising an eyebrow to the sight of the two hostages unbound. He didn’t comment on it.

“Come with me.”

“What do you want with us?” Piper said, looking a bit scared.

The man raised his hands, showing no weapons. “Listen, we don’t want any trouble. We just need to ask you guys a few questions.”

“Okay then.” Jason said, grabbing Piper’s hand, “let’s go sis.” Piper begrudgingly followed.

The trio walked down to a chamber room after many twists and turns, with Jason sensing more and more people and more and more danger. When they stepped into the room, they saw a sphere in the middle with a tall man behind it.

“Ah, welcome!” the man said, his voice a charming baritone, but both of the hostages caught the underlying malevolence in his tone. “Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope my men didn’t rough you up too badly.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” The two chorused.

“Oh, how rude of me! I forgot the introductions. I’m sorry, but may I ask what your names are?”

Jason’s subconscious immediately fed him the lie. “I’m Dakota Tanaka, and this is my sister Drew.”

“Same last name?”

“Yes.”

“Excuse me sir,” Piper interrupted the conversation, “but what are we to call you?”

“Oh, you can call me K”

“Alright.”

“Now,  need some information for my boss. You can consider it a, social experiment.  Have either of you noticed something strange the past couple of days? Random things, things that couldn’t be explained by science. Supernatural abilities you may possess?”

_ Oh shit. _

“No, I can’t say we have.” Piper mused, her hand on her chin thinking.

“You speak for your brother as well?”

“Well, we do everything together, so yes, I do speak for him.” the fashion designer lied easily.

“Do you object to this Dakota?”

“No” Jason said, “She’s telling the truth, and I haven’t seen anything strange at all. Except for that one time when-”

“Alright.”

There was a pregnant pause where Jason started reaching out with his “power of all knowing” and counted 4 guys behind them.

_ How can I tell they’re there? The only thing here is the air- Oh. No way. _

“Wait!” K reached for the sphere. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to test this quickly.”

Alarm bells went off in Jason’s head, and with stunningly fast reflexes created a gust of air that pushed K back into the wall 20 feet behind him.

With a loud crash punctuating him, he turned around and sent out a bolt of lightning that immediately felled the 4 guards, and then pulled Piper with him into the maze of a building.

Jason reached out into the air, and after a couple of seconds, knew which way to go to get out of here. Thinking quickly, he pulled Piper closer to him, lept off the ground, and started flying towards the exit, with Piper in his ear going, “So you were one of the people on the note!”

“I didn’t know that!”

“Well how do you explain this!?” She gestured to them not touching the ground.

“I just got these powers about 5 minutes ago and didn’t realize it. We just need to focus on getting out of here.” Jason blew away a dagger flying towards them.

“Ok, but after this, it’s a haircut to stay anonymous, and a long talk about how your superhero suit is going to look like.”

“Deal!” And with that, Jason commanded a gust of air to blow open the front doors as he and Piper soared out, and after a bit, he landed in a deserted alley behind Piper’s place, scaring a couple of rats.

“Ok, let’s wash this makeup off, and go get a haircut. And I feel like your suit should have white in it. And-”

“Ok Piper.”

They took one step on the street, before hearing a familiar voice scream, “There you guys are!”  and Jason was bowled down by Percy, while Piper laughed.


	3. Percy is a Stuttering Romantic (Among Other Things)

Jason wasn’t really paying attention in criminal law class.  _ Sue me, _ he thought. _ I’ve had a weird week that started out with a dead body, continued on with me getting kidnapped, gaining superpowers, breaking out of the place where I was kidnapped, getting a crew cut to hide my identity (that Percy approved, not that that means much), and everytime Percy has been out of the apartment, I’ve been practicing my powers, which nearly caused a fire. Thank god I had the idea to drag the air away from the flame to extinguish it. But hey, at least the musical was a hit. That gave us a bit more money for rent. _

But now here he was, in his last class for the week, all but ready to leave. Yet, there was another question in his head.

_ Why was Percy leaving so late at night? _

So when the professor dismissed them, he was easily one of the first ones out the door.

 

Jason was walking along the comfortable campus of Olympus University to the apartments that lined parallel to the edge of the property across the street where he lived. It was a quick walk, like it usually was, and he said hello to Coach Hedge and his family as he passed. He had to, as Coach Hedge was his landlord. Which was awkward when he quit the sports team last year to focus more in his studies.

Anyway, he passed the Hedge family, took the elevator to the third floor, and opened to the door to his apartment, shouting a quick, “Percy, I’m home!”. He heard silence, panicking a bit before remembering that Percy probably left for his classes just before he got there. 

Calm now, Jason reached into his jeans pocket for his phone and turned it on as he went to his room, thinking about how he was going to relax for the weekend when his phone rang.

He answered it without looking as he fell onto the bed on his stomach. “Hello?”

“Hey, Jason. I got the suit ready.” Jason rolled over so he was on his back.

“Ok Pipes. I can get it now if you’re ready.”  _ Please don’t be ready. _

“Yeah, it’s probably good if you come here and try it on, you know, so if I have to fix something, I can do it right then.”   _ Dammit. _

“Alright. I’ll be there in a bit, let me eat.”

“Bye Superman!”

_ Welp, there goes my plans. _ Jason got up off the bed, made himself some ramen, put on a leather jacket, and walked out the door to Piper’s place, making his way through the pedestrian traffic while eating the noodles with a plastic fork.

* * *

 

When he got to Piper’s he knocked once and the door opened as he was tugged inside by the excited Cherokee descendant.

“Ok” she voiced, “the bathroom is over there-” she pointed “second door on the right. Go and change into this.” She shoved the clothes in Jason’s arms, grabbed the empty cup that had held Jason’s meal, and moved out the way so she could close the door and Jason could head to the bathroom.

“Um, this seems to be made of spandex.”

“And?” The fashion major was perplexed.

Jason cringed as he spoke. “Do I need to forgo underwear so it doesn’t show or-”

“No Jason! You can wear underwear underneath. It won’t show, I promise I layered it correctly. You just can’t wear boxers, and I know you don’t.” 

“How?” 

“I have looked through your underwear drawer multiple times during sleepovers, I know.”

“That’s not creepy at all.” _That’s why sometimes it looked like things were out of place during sleepovers!_

“Oh shut up and go change.”

“Don’t you have a roommate?” The law major was confused, how was he supposed to keep the whole  _ I’m about to be a superhero  _  thing secret from someone who lived here?

“Oh, don’t worry.” Piper assured. “Silena’s on a date with her boyfriend Charles. She usually stays over there if you know what I mean.”

“Watch it now, gray-ace Grace coming through” he muttered as he went to the bathroom.

“I love you Jasey!”

Jason closed the door and locked it in her face, hearing a muffled “Rude”, from the other side.

He changed into the suit, zipped it up, and looked at himself in the mirror, noticing how the main part of it changed from white to gold at the waist suddenly, as if it were a two-piece outfit. He noted the hood to cover his head was white with a gold trim and a little snug.  _ So it won’t fall off when I fly, I guess. _

The cape was designed the same way as the hood, white with a gold trim.

He noted that the sleeves were half white and half gold, a clear division running down his arms with the gold closer to his body and in strips, exposing parts of his arms and showing the muscles he still retained from the sports team and carrying heavy things for the theatre group.

His “boots” were a pair of strappy white shoes, sewn into the costume to make it all combined. They were gold with a white strip running from the ankle around the foot.

The entire suit was almost entirely monochromatic. If it weren’t for the blue mask that wrapped around his head masking his eyes yet still allowing him to see and the thin airy leather it was made of. Or the long blue silk scarf that had a note that read, “Tie me around your waist!” and had both ends dangling to his knees after he tied the knot. Besides those two items, the full-body spandex costume would have been just two colors.

Jason moved around a bit to check to see if the suit would inhibit his movement. It didn’t, moving easily. Almost as if it wasn’t there. 

Satisfied, he walked out to be met with loud wolf whistles by Piper.

“Looking good Grace.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, honey. Now I need you to get over here so I can check it.”

 

A couple minutes later, as Jason stood in the middle of the hallway in a position that reminded him of prom days and tuxedo tailoring, Piper walked around him, making sure the suit would do it’s job correctly.

“Hey Jason…”, the fashionista said softly while looking over the hood.

“Yeah Pipes?”

“Do you want to do this?” Her voice was starting to shake, and she spoke faster, “Because I feel like I just forced you into this and what if you don’t want to do this and-”

“Piper. It’s fine.” The superhero-to be turned around and grasped his friend’s shoulders, looking into her eyes. “It’s perfectly fine. I want to do this.”

The smaller girl looked down and said, “Um, Jason.”

Jason looked down and saw the fabric on his legs going over the hair there, creating uneven bumps.

“If you want to be more aerodynamic when you fly and/or look even more handsome in those tights, you just got an excuse to shave your legs.”

There was a pause before both 19 year olds started laughing, the sound echoing through the house.

 

After they were done laughing, Jason realized something. “Piper, I didn’t bring a bag to put this in.”

“Um, let’s see.” Piper thought for a while, before her face lit up. “Just wear your street clothes on top!”

Jason was apprehensive about it. “Are you sure it won’t ruin the suit?”

"Jason Grace, I've been costuming you theatre kids for 2 years and I'm a fashion design major. I'm pretty damn sure."

After a couple minutes of bickering, Jason gave in. Following Piper’s direction he put on his jeans first, making sure to tuck his cape in tightly so it wouldn’t show. He then put on the shirt and the jacket, taking the scarf he had untied a while ago, and putting it around his neck while he placed the mask in an inside pocket. The aqua shoes fit in nicely with the two sizes too big sneakers he was wearing. Piper then tucked the hood into the jacket, zipped up the jacket,  and double-checked to make sure everything looked normal. The duo then went to the front door.

“You know what?” The superhero became conscious of a certain flaw in his new found path.

“What Jason?”

“I never came up with a name for myself.”

Piper chuckled, “Well, you do kind of need a name. But if you need any help, you did remind me of a tempest back at the build-”

“That’s it!”

“What?” The two were at the door now.

“Tempest! That’s the name!”

They smiled.

“Well then Tempest, welcome to New York City. Oh, and you can wash that suit normally with detergent and everything, just don't put it in the dryer. I'll make a couple more so if one's drying, you'll be fine.” She opened the door and Jason walked out, waving goodbye.

“And good luck!”

* * *

 

After an hour or so, with a detour that required him to get razors for his legs, Jason returned to the apartment.

When he was walking through the streets it felt really nerve wracking. He was carrying a secret so big and so weird, and yet to all the people he passed on the sidewalk, he was a normal person, trying to make it through life too.

It was rather humbling.

As he got to the apartment, he was nearly at the elevator when he heard Coach Hedge’s voice scream, “Grace!”.

The blond’s heart stopped, the tight suit on underneath his clothes itching, and he turned around, a realistic fake smile on his face. “Yes Coach?”  _ Oh god, this is bad. What if he finds out? _

The landlord looked Jason up and down as if seeing something amiss before opening his mouth. “Now Jason-”

_ Shit, he actually called me Jason. He either sees something wrong, or he’s trying to persuade me. _

“The guys on the sports team miss you.”  _ Oh. _

“Sorry coach, but law school is being a pain right now.”  _ Also the fact that I’m about to become a superhero is pretty time consuming. _

“Are you sure?” The short man looked downfallen.

“Sorry coach. Tell Millie and Chuck hello for me.” Jason rushed past and into the elevator as the door closed. The moment they slid open, he took off, flew low, and landed in front of the apartment. He opened the door with his key and walked inside.

“Sup Percy!”

He was met with silence.  _ Huh,  _ he thought.  _ I guess he still is in class. _

Realizing he was with an empty apartment, Jason dashed to his room to get out of the suit.

When he was done stripping out of the two layers of clothes, staying in nothing but short, tight boxer briefs and socks, he hid the superhero outfit in his closet behind some clothes he got as white elephant gifts during christmas (the most notable thing was the speedo Percy got him that says “sexy” on the butt).

With that, he walked out of his room, forgetting about his lack of a wardrobe. 

He was about to sit down on the couch when he remembered he had to shave his legs, and turned around, facing the door right as Percy opened it.

They both froze, the raven-haired male looking right Jason’s chest (perhaps a bit lower) and said blond was hit with a brutal reminder about his lack of clothing.

“Um, Perce.” Jason started after a pause, “My eyes are up here.”

Percy was blushing, and stammered out a, “I- I, I forgot something a- at Annie’s. Be right back!” and ran out.

Jason was relieved as he went to go shave his legs, maybe if he did it quickly enough, he could put on some sweats before Percy came back.

* * *

 

“AGH, those blasted two gave us false names!”

“Brother K, are you sure?”

K, the source of the outburst, glared at the man who had questioned him. “If it’s been five days since we got those names, and the only thing we can pull up with them is the fact that someone killed a Drew Tanaka the day when we took them in, then yes, I’m pretty sure.”

Augur stepped up and voiced out his idea, “My lord, I know where the heroes meet up, if you give me a chance, I can bring them here and we can attempt to  _ persuade _ them to join our side.”

K looked down from his tall chair at the thin man with a thoughtful expression. After some time, he spoke.

“You know what? Sure. Have fun Augur.”

Augur smiled, his smile full of wicked promises and painful ideas he had running through his head. “I won’t disappoint you sir, I’ll put a plan in motion soon.”

* * *

 

As Percy ran out of the apartment he couldn’t help but recall the abs Jason had, his brain fogged and his heart began beating uncontrollably, his face flushing pure red as he thought of Jason’s compact and muscled butt (ass/bottom/sweet cheeks/ fluffy buns of  **heaven** for gay guys everywhere, whatever you want to call it) was positively illegal (Percy’s anaconda definitely wanted some because Jason most definitely had buns). He had a voice like sex, hair like golden thread, and his eyes were as blue as Percy’s balls right now just thinking of him. Jason, Percy was slowly realizing, was hot af.

And Percy was starting to realize he had developed feelings for the blond.

He (slammed into Jason’s butt whilst in his mind palace which he needed to get cleaned at the moment because it was a very dirty, sinful place) looked up to see Annabeth standing at the bus stop, a coffee in hand. He ran up to her quickly, feeling guilty about not telling his best friend since the age of 12 his love life and the weird powers he had gotten, and now hoping to speak with her. “Annabeth!” She looked up and noticed her friend in the crowd running towards her.

“Hey Percy! How’ve you been?”

“Oh, I‘ve been fine” Percy said very rushed.

Annabeth looked at him curiously, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Hey Annie” This was it, he was going to tell her.

“Yes Percy?”

He leaned in and whispered, “So, say that, hypothetically, a couple of days ago, you and a group of people saw a dead body with a note threatening two of the people in the group, and you were one of the people but you didn’t realize it because, at the time, you thought you were a normal person. But later on, you realize not only do you have heightened senses all of a sudden, but you have superpowers?” He took a deep breath, and continued before Annabeth could say anything. Hell, she was already looking at him crazily over her venti raspberry vanilla frappuccino. “ And not just any superpowers, but you’re able to control water and you have power over sound? And you’ve been sneaking off at night to practice and fine tune those powers? And you just recently realized you have a major crush on your roommate at the same time? All hypothetically of course.” 

Annabeth looked like she didn’t know what to think. “Percy. Are you making this up?” The silence was all she needed for her answer.

She looked down at the ground as if it would give her answers, then at Percy to determine if he was lying. Not seeing any of the raven-haired tells, she face-palmed.

“Ok,” Annabeth said tentatively, after a long pause, “Let’s put that crush to the side, and talk about the part of you that someone is literally killing for.”

“The powers?”

She sighed, not knowing how anyone could be so oblivious. “No, your hair- Yes of course the powers.” She pulled him into an alley, making sure no one saw them. “Show me.”

Not even fighting her request, Percy opened his messenger bag for school, pulled out a water bottle, and controlled the water to circle around his hand. Annabeth looked impressed, but then asked Percy, “Don’t you also have a power with sound?”

“It’s more like Carry On.”

“By Rainbow Rowell?” Annabeth looked a bit doubtful.

“Yeah.”

“Wait, you read that book?” Annabeth seemed surprised.

“Annabeth, it was pretty much canon Drarry. Of course I read it.”

“Ok, true.” she nodded. “Prove the powers though, you know how to reverse the spells, right?”

“Yes…”

“Ok, then.” She thought for a well known phrase that would only affect her when Percy cast it. “Blind as a bat. Cast it on me.”

“Are you sure?” The biology major was hesitant.

“Yes!”

“Ok.” He tapped the blonde’s shoulder while saying, “ **_Blind as a bat!_ ** ”

Annabeth gasped, immediately reaching out to grab Percy’s arm. “Shit. shit shit shit shit, shit.”

“ **_As you were!_ ** ”

Annabeth’s eyes focused and looked at Percy with fear. The twenty-year old backed up, thinking,  _ I fucked up, I terrified my best friend- Oh god, will she even trust me anymore? Will she leave me and tell everyone? Will she- _ He was interrupted by Annabeth’s hand slapping his face.

“Ouch!”

“ Perseus Achilles Jackson! You’ve had powers like these for a week and you just now decided to tell me! I could have helped you! Anything could have happened in a week!”

“But nothing did” Percy muttered under his breath, earning him another slap from the physics major.

“Ok Percy” she said, holding her hands to her head. “What do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You have these weird powers that you can use to help others. What do you want to do with them?”

Across the street, a group of thieves ran away from a store they just robbed, the police too far away to do anything.

Percy almost walked over there to stop the men, but Annabeth held him back, looking him in the eyes. “You want to help the people.”

Percy sheepishly grinned and turned his head away from her all-knowing gaze.

He turned a bit too late. “You know the police are spread too thin and you want to help. You want to please your father, and make your mom proud, even if they don’t know it’s you. You want to be like Superman and Spiderman and save the day for the little guys”. 

_ How the fuck did she get all that? I mean I know she has like, 6 majors but I don’t think psychology was one of them, but hey, I could be wrong. _

“Ok, say you’re right. I would need a superhero costume, and a name.”

“Well, I can get you a costume by February the 8th.”

Percy pulled out his phone to check the date, and glanced up at the blonde girl in front of him in confusion. “That’s tomorrow.”

Annabeth stared back at him, smiling. “I know.”

“How- You know what? I’m not even gonna ask.” There was a pause before Annabeth opened her mouth and, “So, about Jason…” came floating out in her voice, a mischievous look on her face matching the tone.

Percy sighed before jumping into his explanation.

“I don’t know Annie. I ran into him in nothing but tight shorts, and oh my god his ass Annabeth.”

“Ok. Well, that’s good and all, but any romantic attraction? You do realize he’s gray-ace?”

Percy looked lost as he tried to find his words, “Annie, even since before that I was never truly normal whenever Jason was around-”

The blonde cackled out an, “Oh boy do I. I still remember the ‘stuttering romantic’ phase you went through when you two moved in together last year.”

“You knew?!”

“Seaweed Brain, I’ve been your best friend since I moved here from San Francisco when we were twelve. I was the girl that helped you realize you didn’t fully go that way, and you were the guy who helped me realize I didn’t go that way. Of course I knew.”

“And you don’t care?”

“I mean, if he hurts you I know ways to murder someone with a toothbrush and get rid of the evidence. But, if you want to try and get him, I’ll help you.” Percy looked grateful. Then he said, completely serious.

“As long as you don’t shove us in a closet together.”

‘Remember Percy, I know best.” The two college sophomores looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.


End file.
